


Just you and me

by MickeyCharmichael



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyCharmichael/pseuds/MickeyCharmichael
Summary: Extremely explicit- please do not read if you are underage.The night that changed Julie's life- she could now touch and embrace her band; but she only had one thing on her mind- so did Luke.POV from Julie and Luke alternating.Depiction of the night that Julie and Luke finally get together. (It's smut).
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely explicit content- Do not read if you are underage. Sex scenes, underage sex- 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters depicted in the story or copywrite- they are owned by Netflix - Julie and the Phantoms- Story written by me.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Julie-

We stopped jumping and embraced for a moment longer before dad called from the house “Julie, your brother needs to go to bed, it’s been a big night- don’t forget he wants to talk to you”.  
Julie said goodnight to the guys, beaming from ear to ear about the newfound knowledge that they could now touch and embrace- she made her way back into the house. Instead of speaking to her brother knowing that she couldn’t find the right words tonight to answer all of his questions she found herself back in her room lying on her bed.  
Her mind was racing and not for the reasons that she thought it would- that touch, that moment, their eyes meeting as they realised what had happened. All she could think about was Luke. Julie lay there with her head hanging off the end of the bed staring at the shelf that her dream box sat on. A million thoughts running through her mind at once- suddenly they came to an abrupt halt as there was a quiet knock at her closed door.  
She didn’t have the mental capacity to speak to her brother or father again so she lay there quietly hoping that they would believe she had fallen asleep and leave her. Again- a knock. Surely they would have just left her be, unless it was something important she thought.  
“Come in” she said as she raised her head from the end of the bed. Slowly the door opened and a rush of heat washed over Julie as she realised who had been at her door. 

Luke-

My heart was beating a million beats as I opened the door, unsure of myself or what my heart was thinking as I made my way into her room closing the door behind me. I had thought about this moment only in my dreams and only after Alex and Reggie had made me realise the feelings that I had for Julie were greater than anything else I had felt before in my life.  
Slowly I made my way over to Julies bed where she was lying down, I laid down next to her, I could tell her heart was racing as fast as mine. Did she feel the same way that I did, had our friendship developed into something further?  
“Hey” – that was the only thing that came to my mind. Think Luke, I willed myself- speak! Tell her how you feel.  
“So tonight was crazy, right?” I said.  
Julie let out a small laugh like saying ‘I know, right’. “I thought that I would never see you again” she said- quickly realising that she had given something away she added “all of you”- “ after everything that we have been through I didn’t know if I was ready to let you go” she said.  
Again she faltered and added “I mean the band is back”. She turned her head towards mine and I could feel her studying my face, had I given myself away- did she know what I hadn’t even know myself until we sang Edge of Great together. The way that we sang together, the perfect harmony of two voices and two hearts. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave. There’s so much here that I still want to do before I could even think about-“ I trailed off, not wanting to even think about leaving this place…. Leaving her. 

Julie-

He was so close, I could smell his scent. I blushed when I let slip about leaving him- looking over I wanted to gauge his reaction. If only to get a slight idea of what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It had only been a few weeks since we had begun this whole adventure and started up our band. My feelings towards him had changed and developed into something I had never felt. We were old enough to know what we wanted and that what I was feeling was not just a crush.  
In this moment knowing that he was so close, knowing that I could now touch him- feel him, it was more than I could handle.  
“I can’t believe that I can touch you now”- I said it without thinking, I was doing a lot of that tonight. Luke turned to look at me. His green eyes looking straight into my soul. He knows…  
That amazing smile creeps across his face as he realises what I had said was only for him.  
“And I can touch you” he whispered.  
My heart began to race as he lifted his hand towards my face, placing it on my cheek. His touch so gentle but with so much meaning. I knew in that moment that he felt the same.

Luke-

I had to, I had gone so long without being able to touch her. Her skin was so soft, it was like electricity jumping through our bodies as we laid together looking into each others eyes.  
This was what I had waited for without realising I even needed it. She was the reason that I was here, she was the reason that I could sing and play again, she was my reason to live. Julie had given me so much and I needed to show her how much she really meant to me. I had almost lost my chance after the Orpheum, I would not make that mistake again.  
My hand softly touched her cheek as I gazed into her eyes, it felt like an eternity but we both knew what this was and how much we both wanted it. I moved my hand- sliding a curl behind her ear. Leaning in towards her I knew this was it- our lips collided like they were meant to merge as one.  
Both of us longing for this moment, the feeling was as passionate as our songs for each other were. A perfect harmony.

Julie-

This was it, the moment that had built up for so long. Luke moved so quickly and with purpose that I could barely catch my breath. His lips pressed so hard against mine like he had been longing for this moment. He had made the first move and I had to catch my breath.  
I turned my body towards him begging to be let in, his arms surrounded me like that was the only space made perfectly for me. His hands guided by my movements he hungrily caressed my body- both of us were young but we knew this was what we wanted. I didn’t want to hold back, I didn’t want to lose him like I thought I had earlier tonight. I held on as tightly as I could, moving my hands up through his hair and down his neck as we kissed deeper, exploring each other for the very first time.  
Luke-  
I couldn’t believe that this was finally happening, her lips were soft and tender moving perfectly against mine. Julies body was amazing, the curve of her hips and her firm beautiful ass was everything that I had imagined. I pressed my body against hers and felt myself harden, she was everything that I wanted- and I wanted it now.  
Was this really happening? Could I really be this lucky? I thought to myself. Nothing else in this moment mattered. I sat up and reached out my hand to her, she took it-  
“You are amazing Julie, I want to be with you in this moment forever” I said to her as she watched me longingly. “You are everything that I want Luke- we were meant to be together” she said.  
Julie leaned over to me and grabbed the hem of my shirt pulling it up over my head. My chest bare and firm, I still smelt of sweat and heat from playing the Orpheum but she didn’t care. Julie ran her hands across my chest and then down feeling her way across my abs. I could see in her eyes that she was impressed by what I covered with my sleeveless shirts. She admired me for a few more moments before she stood up from the bed.

Julie-

“I want you- this is all I have wanted for so long” I said to Luke. I stared down at his amazing body, his muscles bulging from the adrenalin pumping through him right now. This was definitely not what I was expecting to find under those 90’s style singlets he always wears, I can’t believe that this gorgeous man is in my bed right now waiting for me to make the next move.  
Luke reaches up and grabs my hips in his hands, I move forward and straddle him. I can feel him hard against me and he is not shy about it. I know this is something that I want, I tease him, that is after all kind of ‘our thing’.  
Button by button I undo my top, slowly revealing the midnight black bra that I wore under my dress at the show- I haven’t had time to shower but neither has he. We are both living in our moment, breathing in the scent of each other. Luke’s eyes widen as he sees my body properly for the first time, his breath quickens as he holds back waiting for me to make the first move.  
I tease some more, slowly caressing his shoulders, chest and abs with my hands but no further- just to increase the suspense. I think that he finally caught on. 

Luke-

I know what she is doing, I know the games that she plays with me. I can’t take it any longer, I can’t wait one more minute. I place my hands under her firm ass and lift her up with her legs positioning around my waist. With one hand I reach behind her back and flick open her bra- she lets it fall to the ground. I take in the site before me, her lush breasts are perfect. I move my hand from her back up to her neck and pull her into me- her breasts touch my chest and sends shivers all over my body. My hand at the back of her neck pushing her mouth against mine so that I can take her in and kiss her so passionately we will write songs about this moment.  
This is it- as gently as it all began, I lay her down on the bed and unbutton my jeans.

Julie-

I watch as Luke unbuttons his pants, his movements slow and almost questioning- “are you sure?” he asked. I smiled at him, he knew my answer.  
With a long pause he said “everything I am is because of you, I won’t fight how I feel about you- Julie I…” He pauses for a second- “I think that I’m in love with you”.  
It was like he sung my hearts desires to me in melody- do I dare say it back?  
“I think that I love you too” I say as I look deep into his beautiful eyes. He kisses me with everything that he has, willing me to understand how deep his love is just by this one kiss. His hand slides down my side and loops into the top of my jeans, slowly he removes them.  
I lean forward taking hold of his neck and pulling him down on top of me, our bodies mould together in movement following the others direction. Luke’s hand moves up my side and cups by breast, he leans down and takes my nipple in his mouth- pure extasy, my breathing falters from the pleasure. He can tell. He looks up and smiles that cheeky grin knowing the power that he has over me now, he knows what he can do to me.  
He doesn’t stop there- “I want to taste you” he whispers as he kisses down my stomach. My heart is racing, I can hear it- he slowly inches closer and closer before I feel it- that sweet soft touch of his tongue.

Luke-

Her body arches at the first taste- realising how amazing this could be she pushes back towards me wanting more. I want her to feel every amazing moment for the first time with me. I know she is inexperienced - she doesn’t realise what I can do to her, what I will do to her body until she is completely satisfied. I move my tongue around- taking her all in- it’s intoxicating. She writhes and moans as I lick her clit.  
The noises coming from her makes me want to give her more, I want to be gentle- but I need to have her soon. I slide my finger over her- it moves inside her as she lets out a deep moan- I speed my pace moving in and out as I start to taste her once more.  
She is on the verge- I can’t take it anymore.  
“I need you now” she says. That’s exactly what I hoped to hear. 

Julie- 

Luke held my thigh and carefully moved in closer. He was being so gentle with me- I hoped that would change very soon as I could not wait much longer. I needed him on me, inside of me, filling me like no one before.  
“You are so beautiful” he whispered in my ear- inching closer and closer. He needed this as badly as I did. All the tension between us, built up over the weeks was all coming down to this moment.  
Moving my hand down his chest and abs I grabbed hold of his dick, it was so unbelievably hard- I didn’t care about anything else in this moment than the two of us. Luke grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers and placed it above my head.  
We had gone so long without being able to embrace that we were changing it all in one night. I longed to have him inside of me, I wanted to have all of him. Luke would be my first and it would mean everything to me.  
Looking at me as though he had known me forever, knowing that he cared the way that I did made this all perfect. His eyes were piercing and determined, his head found its way to my pussy and pressed- softly but with purpose. He slid in- my body opened up to him and a loud gasp escaped my mouth as he filled me completely.  
As if I was floating on air I was transported to another place as Luke sped up, our bodies moved together as I knew they would- like a perfect duet.  
Luke’s breathing was heavy, his forehead glistened- he kissed me with such force I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. My body began to tremble under his, this feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before. 

Luke-

Julie moved with purpose under me- back and forth to get the impact that she needed. I had never felt anything so amazing before. She began to tremble and tighten around me, she was close and so was I.  
With one final thrust she let out a scream as we came together. I collapsed on top of her and we lay there in each others arms in that perfect moment.  
We fell asleep together and woke in the morning still holding one another. The night that changed our lives forever, I was already writing a song in my head about it.


End file.
